from goodbye to gone
by Writingchris
Summary: this oneshot is about Donna's last day on earth before she sadly loses her battle to cancer


**_From goodbye to Gone_**

**Author's Note**

Hello Everyone,

This Mamma Mia oneshot will be all about Donna's last day on Earth before she sadly loses her battle to cancer.

And this oneshot was requested by @LarenJones1986

**_Warning_**:

This oneshot contains heavy emotional themes and this oneshot may also contain strong language and is therefor not suited for underaged or easily emotionally distressed readers.

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do not own any rights to the characters or the Mamna mia movies and i don't make any profit out of this.

I hope you will all enjoy reading this oneshot :)

**End of Author's Note**

**Sam's POV:**

saturday morning 10.00 a.m. at mine and Donna's house

''Goodmorning Donna my love how are you feeling today?'' I asked softly while i gently opened the curtains in our bedroom.

''Do you want an honest or a polite answer Sam my darling?'' Donna asked before she shot me one of her weakest but most beautiful smiles.

''It's your pick Donna.'' I joked sadly whilst i sat back down onto our bed.

Donna's expression suddenly changed from a weak smile into a serious and almost painful to watch frown and I sighed sadly upon seeing my breathtakingly gorgeous wife Donna being both in so much physical and emotional pain.

''It's not your best day huh dear?' I whispered before i lovingly kissed Donna's temple.

Donna sadly shook her head before she broke out into gut wrenching and heartbreaking sobs that sounding nothing short of a lost child or baby animal that has sadly lost his parents in a storm or something like that.

This may sound as a weird comparison to my lovely Donna's sorrow but I always sort of say weird stuff in very emotional and almost mind crushing situations like this.

It's my self taught coping mechanism that helps me to soften the blow of the huge loss that i'm about to face a bit.

''N-no S-Sam B-because i- it's P-probably M- my L- last D- day O-on E-earth!'' Donna cried as she painstakingly slowly crashed into my arms.

''Sssh.. sssh .. my love.. sssh.. . please don't think like that.. who knows how much precious time we still have left together on this amazing earth.'' I choked out as i gently but lovingly rubbed Donna's back and swayed her in my arms.

Donna just kept crying against my chest and every tear she shed felt like a flower that has been broken in its prime.

And there was nothing i could do to stop it, no matter what…..

I knew I would lose my beloved wife Donna in the blink of an eye and it broke my heart more than i can ever say.

Although I have been prepared for this horrible day for years, I still wasn't ready to cope with this almost unworldly loss.

And neither was she, I know that because I can see it in her eyes every second of every painstakingly slow day that we still get to spend with each other.

For as long as it may last.

Which probably isn't very long, judging by Donna's current physical and emotional state that gets worse and worse by the day.

And it's all out of my hands, the doctors told me that as soon as Donna got diagnosed with cancer.

Stage 4 thyroid cancer that was the cruel verdict that my precious wife Donna got a few months ago, I guess six months ago,

But i'm not entirely sure of that because such world shattering news switches your brain off in the matter of a few seconds or at least that's how i felt / how it felt for me when Donna got her diagnosis.

And I can't even imagine how it must have felt for her to hear from a doctor that your life is ending way sooner then you'd probably would or possibly could expect.

On the day of Donna's diagnosis, we both felt so devastated that Donna and I both decided to skip dinner and any other social obligations that day and for the next 2 or 3 days to come / that came.

Cancer is like a hurricane that causes mostly physical damage but also causes loads of invisible damage that can't sadly be undone.

And that damage has certainly left it's emotional scars in both mine and Donna's heart.

Donna's heart that's luckily still beating so far but the real / true question is:

For how long will Donna's heart hopefully keep beating?

A week, a month or hopefully a year, Who shall say?

I certainly won't because i'm not a doctor and I definitely wouldn't want to be a doctor because I somehow can't handle the concept of death very well.

But I honestly think that sometimes even doctors don't know how exactly to react to or handle death.

**End of Sam's POV**

**Donna's POV:**

When I finally woke up from quite a long nap that I just had taken, I found myself resting against my husband Sam's chest and his arms were wrapped around me like comfortable and snuggly blanket that I never ever wanted to let go off.

"Are you feeling any better Donna my dear darling?" Sam asked me sweetly and I just shrugged sadly.

Because that was all my weary arms and mind allowed me to do within that very moment.

Sam frowned and let out a shaky sigh as he still held me quite tightly, which I loved because it was all that I needed and ever wanted right now.

"Can I do anything for you?" Sam asked softly and I just quickly shook my head.

Because nothing Sam could do would change anything about my terminal diagnosis as much as I wished that it could.

But I was very well aware of the fact that it was impossible to recover from or even survive my diagnosis of stage 4 thyroid cancer.

And at some given point I even accepted my sad and heartbreaking faith, knowing that it was inevitable to not accept it and to deny it like everything was fine because it clearly wasn't.

But what I refused to accept was that my limited time on earth would be filled with sadness and maybe even anticipated grief from my side because it certainly wouldn't contribute anything to the bit of quality that was still attached to my strongly shortened life.

So I decided to celebrate today like there would maybe literally no tomorrow for me because due to my diagnosis the last chapter of my book of life would always be called:

_From Goodbye to Gone_

**End of Donna's POV**

**Another Author's Note:**

Hi Everyone,

This is the end of this oneshot.

I hope you have all enjoyed reading this oneshot :)

Please feel free to know what you think / thought of this oneshot in the commensection down below or through a PM / DM.

Only if you can and want ofcourse :)

And also please feel free to request a oneshot at any time through a DM or a comment in the commentsection :)

Also only if you can and want to ofcourse :)

Many thanks in advance for maybe reading it / reading this :)

Very Kind Regards,

Writingchris

**End of Another Author's Note**


End file.
